All Together Now
by StarCatBurning
Summary: Fill for the kinkmeme. PWP, big fat M. There exists a time and place for everything, and in this case, it's all together now.


**Written for the kinkmeme. Prompt was _Miyuki - consensual gangbang with the third years, _****but I took my liberties and added Kuramochi.**

* * *

All Together Now

_It was after a rough night at the pub, so why not?_

They are seated in a circle, all of them watching Miyuki, kneeling with his legs spread, completely naked in the centre, bottle of lube in hand. Slowly, deliberately, he pops the cap (Ryousuke sucks in a breath); dips his fingers in, relishing the cool of the slick liquid against his fingers, and slips his fingers behind himself.

Masuko swallows heavily as he watches Miyuki's face contort with the throes of his own pleasure, and next to him Jun's fingers have developed a sudden twitch. Tetsu, sitting next to Jun, is keeping a straight face, but his fists clenching in his lap gives him away. Kuramochi, on the other side of Tetsu, is not bothering to conceal his want, and Chris, completing the circle, is watching intently, expression unreadable.

Miyuki slides his fingers in and out of himself, setting up a smooth rhythm to his work, his thighs slipping further and further, almost impossibly wide, and his glasses slightly lopsided as a moan escapes his lips.

Ryousuke's smile looks strained, and Jun's eyebrows have knit themselves into a thick line, and Miyuki looks up, meeting their gazes for the first time.

He's a pretty sight, eyes darkened to a dusky gold by lust, his performance perfect in this game he's playing (the twisted bastard), and he's panting, his skin slick with sweat, with the effort of holding back, with restraint.

Which is hard, considering the six pairs of eyes watching him like predators on a hunt.

Kuramochi breaks first, hand diving into the front of his pants to stroke frantically at the hardness between his legs, gasping, the light glares in his eyes almost cruel as he grits his teeth, gasps, strokes harder until he cries out.

"You broke," Miyuki whispers quietly, breaking Kuramochi's short span of self-indulgence, and it's amazing how though his voice is almost inaudible, it carries loud and clear like the sound of a whip being struck through the air.

Kuramochi flinches; freezes. Now there is only fear in his eyes.

"You broke first," Miyuki says, again. "That's _bad behaviour, _You-_kun_. And bad behaviour does not go unpunished."

Fast, faster than Kuramochi can comprehend, Miyuki has bowled him over and is pinning him down by the shoulders, face right above his. His glasses are still on somehow; the light glints wickedly off them.

"You-kun," Miyuki _purrs, _and a new wave of pleasure floods up Kuramochi's spine despite himself. "Ryou-san, give me a hand here."

And Ryousuke is right behind Miyuki, cock already lubed and hard (how did he do that so fast?), forcing himself slowly into Miyuki's pert ass. Miyuki's back arches as his eyes widen, pupils dilating, the gradient of his body changing gradually as he receives Ryousuke, and the effect is equal to a slow grind into Kuramochi's clothed erection.

Tetsu loves the way Miyuki presents his ass beautifully, even when being fucked like this, in a position where he should have utterly no power, and lets out a breath he hasn't even realised he's been holding.

Kuramochi wants to _kiss, _to _touch, _and the fact that he's so _close, _yet so _far _sends a heavy wave of frustration crashing through him, and a wild groan tears itself from his throat.

This close, he can see every detail of Miyuki's expression, and finally, finally Miyuki leans forward, closing the gap, and mashes their mouths together. Kuramochi can taste the catcher, Miyuki's flavour staining his tongue, and their teeth clash awkwardly as Ryousuke thrusts deep, making Miyuki moan into Kuramochi's mouth. Their erections rub together; Kuramochi can see white spots dancing in front of his eyes. Someone has removed his clothes for him; is it Masuko-senpai? He's not sure, but doesn't want to care anymore.

Tetsu, manoevering himself underneath Miyuki and above Kuramochi, rests his head onto Kuramochi's crotch while his hands seize Miyuki's leaking erection with less composure than usual, and slides it into his mouth. With every one of Ryousuke's deep thrusts, Miyuki's cock slips further into his mouth, and Miyuki throws back his head and cries out loudly as Tetsu's tongue slips and slides over the webbing of veins on the underside.

Inside, Miyuki is tight and hot and wet and _prepared, _and Ryousuke turns his head to the side to receive a kiss from Chris, who is jerking himself off, grunts escaping him at irregular intervals. Chris has his eyes shut, so Ryousuke plays around with his tongue to wake him up a bit. It works; now Ryousuke can see the lust in Chris' eyes - lust for him, and lust for Miyuki, and he grips Miyuki's hips a little tighter.

Jun is not a happy camper.

Everyone else is in on the action, and he feels more than a little left out, so he makes himself useful by seizing Kuramochi's crushed cock from under Tetsu's head with one hand, and rolling his thumb over Miyuki's nipple with the other hand. Miyuki arches into his touch as Kuramochi kisses him more aggressively, and Jun can see Miyuki's face flushed with embarrassment as Tetsu slides Miyuki all the way in. Miyuki comes with a loud cry, hips jerking irregularly fowards into Tetsu's mouth, choking him, and backwards into Ryousuke, impaling Ryousuke onto Masuko, who has been fingering him, and Ryousuke flings his head back, eyes nearly all the way open.

"You're... so deep, Ma... Masuko..." It is really an achievement to produce one full sentence at this point.

Tetsu pulls away, gagging, but doesn't get any further, because he is seized by Jun and kissed. Tetsu tastes good; a strange but welcome mix of himself and Miyuki, and Jun's tongue works around Tetsu's mouth to capture more of that strange flavour, and Tetsu is almost overwhelmed because it feels like Jun is trying to eat him alive.

Miyuki is still shuddering, his elbows giving way, but instead of landing on Kuramochi, his body hits the floor. Kuramochi, in all his speed, has taken Ryousuke's place, and attached his mouth to Miyuki's ass. He makes lewd slurping noises, tearing away the fluids from inside Miyuki, and if Miyuki tasted good, Ryou-san's cum inside Miyuki tastes even better. He pushes his tongue into the puckered opening, relishing Miyuki's gasp, and wriggles it around to devour every last bit.

Miyuki can feel the intense pressure at his ass, and now Kuramochi is lining up for a hit as well. He laughs wildly as he thrusts in hard; reckless, and without lube.

The friction drives Miyuki's eyes wide open, but his cry is swallowed by Chris feeding his fingers into Miyuki's wide-open mouth. Miyuki gags a little as he suckles, and Chris tilts his head up to see those beautiful eyes behind the lenses of Miyuki's glasses, which have miraculously managed to stay on. His cheeks are pink, beautifully so, and the way Miyuki looks at him is almost adoring, so he removes the soiled appendages and unzips his pants, pulling down the waistband of his boxers.

Chris erect is considerably large, but Miyuki has always been some sort of a masochistic daredevil, and so he sucks Chris off without hesitation. The elder's face shifts, pleasure seeping through his usual lack of expression, and Miyuki feels accomplishment, wonderful and beautiful.

Kuramochi's thighs are trembling, his thrusts irregular into Miyuki, and Miyuki smiles around a mouthful of Chris' cock despite himself. When Kuramochi spasms hard, usual laugh turned into a scream, Miyuki grins full-force, swollen lips stretched wide, and Chris empties himself into Miyuki's throat a few moments later.

Miyuki is beside himself.

_I've got this._

Three thick fingers enter him with a _squelch, _Kuramochi's semen running freely down his thighs, and he knows without thinking that those are Masuko's fingers. The third baseman's fingers are surprisingly nimble, opening up Miyuki easily to a whole new world of pleasure. They scissor inside him; they dance; and like the directions of a conductor, they produce sounds Miyuki doesn't even know he's capable of producing.

His thighs don't go unattended for long; Ryousuke laps Kuramochi's shining cum from where it has flowed in sticky threads, and licks his lips as though he's recently completed a tasty meal.

Over to his left, Tetsu has mounted Jun and is jerking him off in time to his thrusts. Kuramochi's throat is full of Masuko's tongue, and Chris, not wanting to be outdone, is displaying his skill with his fingers inside Ryousuke, making him tremble enough to disturb the wide stripe he's licking along Miyuki's balls.

They've decided to give it a rest after Miyuki comes for the fifth time that night, and has collapsed in the afterglow of his orgasm, but Kuramochi, apparently, isn't quite done yet.

"I owe you _this_ for just now," he growls, and drives his elbow hard between Miyuki's legs.

Miyuki doubles over with an inhuman scream, and from henceforth and evermore, there will circulate in Seidou Spirit Dorm the story of a murder in the dead of the night, with a furious ghost seeking revenge.

As for Miyuki - thanks to Kuramochi, he won't be able to walk properly for the next three days.

-END-


End file.
